


Книга Химеры. Часть 1. Икс

by IrenAelirenn, KorinHolod



Series: Книга Химеры [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Mutants, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenAelirenn/pseuds/IrenAelirenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorinHolod/pseuds/KorinHolod
Summary: Эта история начинается в дебрях Южной Африки, где шестнадцатилетняя дочь двух зоологов внезапно понимает, что Икс-ген — это не где-то в Америке и Англии, а здесь, рядом. В её крови.P.S.: Не Мэри-Сью)





	1. Рика

**Author's Note:**

> Работа в процессе, будут добавляться новые фандомы, персонажи и теги.

Рика Кл _е_ йтон зевнула и открыла глаза. Солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь белые занавеси, стояло уже высоко: она бессовестно разоспалась. Родители наверняка поднялись с рассветом и уже работали в поте лица. Причём в буквальном смысле, ведь даже в комнате с кондиционером Рика чувствовала, что солнце жарит немилосердно. Пусть и проходя сквозь белый тюль.

Рика улыбнулась. Отец всё время недоумевал, зачем маме понадобились эти несчастные занавески: и так ведь все окна затянуты москитной сеткой. Но та твёрдо стояла на своём. Пусть дома они бывают чёрт-те когда, раз в неделю по обещанию, но в нём должно быть уютно. Тем более — в комнате их дочери. 

Рика потянулась и сладко зевнула ещё раз. Иногда на маму находит… Хочет, чтобы дочка была девочкой-девочкой, а не дикаркой из саванны. И носила платьица, а не удобные походные штаны — разумеется, только когда они возвращались в город. На всё это папа фыркал, морщил нос и назидательно сообщал маме, что, во-первых, Рике уже шестнадцать и период «одевать-как-куколку» давно прошёл, а во-вторых — зачем требовать невозможного от дочери двух зоологов, специализирующихся на хищных зверях? Но платье у неё в шкафу всё-таки висело. Одно. Невозможно зелёного цвета, который никогда не встретишь в саванне, даже весной.

Лихой солнечный зайчик врезался в зеркало на трюмо и отразился прямо в лицо девочке — будто пяткой в глаз заехал! Рика сморщилась и смешно чихнула. Осторожно потрогала нос, удовлетворённо кивнула — всё-таки не облупился на этот раз! — и, рывком откинув лёгкое одеяло, вскочила с постели.

Первым делом — душ! Потом — всё остальное. Одна из главных заповедей любого жителя Африки, и не только тех, кто проводит большую часть времени под открытым небом. Если есть возможность окунуться в воду и смыть с себя пот — воспользуйся ей. А Рика большую часть своей жизни проводила под открытым небом. С такими-то родителями.

Вообще-то Генри и Джоан Клейтон были родом откуда-то из Европы. Жили в самом настоящем большом городе, закончили самый настоящий университет и даже, вроде как, какую-то степень по зоологии получили. Познакомились на конференции, посвящённой семейству кошачьих, начали встречаться, а потом взяли — и уехали в Африку. В ЮАР. В маленький городок в приличном отдалении от Кейптауна. Зарабатывать на фото-сафари, чтобы спокойно львов изучать. И доизучались до того, что у них родилась дочь. 

Джоан сначала мечтательно вздыхала: вот, мол, как вырастет та да как станет актрисой! А что? Шарлиз Терон-то стала, а ведь тоже из Южной Африки, да и колером они схожи: обе блондинки, и глаза похожего цвета, серо-зелёные. Личиком дочка пусть и не совсем мечта визажиста, так ведь с лица (тем более прилично-симпатичного с тонкими чертами) в Голливуде воду не пьют, а фигура — это вообще дело наживное… Но не срослось. Младшая Клейтон выказала твёрдый интерес к делу родителей и, как только научилась связно говорить, стала требовать, чтобы её брали с собой в саванну. Генри, во всяком случае, утверждал, что так и было. Джоан долго терпела, но ей так надоело сидеть дома с младенцем, пока везунчик-муж наблюдает за прайдом, что она махнула рукой. Мечты об актёрской карьере для дочери развеялись, как дым из трубки старого шамана, но зато было кому передать все наработки и умения.

А назвали девочку Федерикой.

Саванна была её домом. Саванна, а вовсе не этот городок, название которого она, естественно, знала, но предпочитала называть просто Городом, противопоставляя природе, среди которой она жила и в дождь, и в сушь, и под звёздным небом, и под палящим солнцем. Родители учили девочку тому, что умели сами: зоологии и выживанию, упирая на практику, но не пренебрегая и теорией. Рика знала повадки всех видов млекопитающих, птиц и рептилий, обитающих в их части Африки, и помнила, как эти виды называются на латыни. Умела разводить костёр и читать следы, питаться сухим пайком и жареными змеями, не гнушаясь кузнечиков и личинок, находить воду и водить папину машину.

Клейтонов охотно принимали у костров деревни бушменов, находившейся неподалёку, и Рике там нравилось больше, чем в Городе. Она носилась взапуски со своими ровесниками, играла в ножички и стреляла из лука с мальчишками, собирала ягоды и плела браслеты из трав с девчонками — и зачарованно слушала сказки и легенды старика-знахаря. Это она считала достаточной «степенью социализации». Мама недовольно ворчала, конечно, но отец уверял её, что найти друзей среди белых ещё успеется. Тем более что Рика никак не походила на Маугли. Она спокойно общалась и с местными в Городе, и с туристами, приезжавшими на сафари, не чуралась техники, была на «ты» с Интернетом, редко, но метко смотрела современные фильмы, читала книги и слушала музыку. Помимо родного английского, девочка бегло говорила на французском, африкаанс и чуть хуже — на парочке из языков банту, коренных в этой области.

И самое главное — Рика знала правила поведения в саванне. Особенно — когда рядом хищники.

Её родители были из тех безбашенных натуралистов, которые отваживались на попытки внедриться в прайд. И у них это получалось. Рика обещала себе, что до конца жизни запомнит тот момент, когда впервые коснётся жёсткой львиной шерсти и по-настоящему вдохнёт пряный запах хищного зверя, кажущийся дикой вонью изнеженным американцам и европейцам. Но пока так близко к прайду её не подпускали. Маленькая ещё. Впрочем, и маме не так везло, как папе: всё-таки женщина. И раз в месяц ей в любом случае приходилось отсиживаться в машине. А Генри смеялся: он и от одной течной самки с тоскливыми взглядами не знал, куда деваться, а уж теперь, когда их стало две…

В общем, это и было одной из причин, почему Рика сейчас скучала в городе, пока чета Клейтонов наблюдала за миграцией прайда. Но только одной. И поэтому, плескаясь в тёплой воде, девочка с унынием подытожила, что последний день страданий прошёл, и будь всё, как раньше, она бы уже вечером попросила местного комиссара полиции отвезти её на стоянку родителей. Но увы… Ещё к последнему дню рожденья Рики мать вбила себе в голову, что наследница семьи Клейтон должна учиться в приличном университете, а до этого — в колледже, и желательно — не африканском. Отец её поддержал, и вот уже три месяца девочке приходилось заниматься «человеческой» учёбой гораздо активнее, чем до этого.

Нет, школа здесь была. Джоан не желала, чтобы её дочь получала исключительно домашнее образование. Но какой может быть школа в маленьком африканском городке в приличном отдалении от Кейптауна?..

Сплюнув в раковину зубную пасту, Рика вздохнула и завязала мокрые волосы в высокий хвост, чтобы не холодили плечи и лопатки. Сегодня у неё по графику были мировая история, в которой она более-менее разбиралась, и химия, в которой она плавала… ну, не как топор, но что-то вроде. В основном, от чёткого нежелания понимать, зачем ей этот предмет на факультете зоологии в таких количествах. Ведь если идти учиться, то только на зоолога. Куда ещё-то? И вообще, она ещё не согласилась уезжать из Африки! Вот ничуточки! Просто родителей надо время от времени радовать. Да и письменный французский подтянуть не помешает.

Девочка ловко влезла в майку и походные штаны, сунула ноги в разношенные кроссовки и вприпрыжку поскакала на кухню готовить завтрак. Походя щёлкнула пультом от телевизора, висевшего на кронштейне у стены, создавая фон. Вскоре на сковородке зашипели яйца и бекон, весело забулькал кофейник, а тостер призывно динькнул, сообщая, что хлеб в его недрах поджарился в достаточной степени. Один из немногих нормально показывающих в этой глуши каналов вещал на всю кухню, что происходит в мире этим славным мартовским утром две тысячи пятнадцатого года.

Нарезая помидорки, Рика мельком поглядывала на экран. Новостная лента сегодня ничем особо интересным не отличалась. Ну, подумаешь, в Женеве продолжает работу какой-то там автосалон. Какого-то наркобарона как вчера задержали в Мексике, так до сих пор не отпустили. Космический аппарат вышел на орбиту Цереры… 

И тут сводки, как нынче модно было говорить у туристов, прервал флэшбек: начали показывать сюжет, посвящённый годовщине катастрофы, случившейся пять лет назад. Всё правильно: космическая тема. Программа освоения Луны, которую как раз после того происшествия на время заморозили. Тогда вышло что-то непонятное: корабль с международной командой из пяти астронавтов слетал, куда надо, успешно завершил миссию и уже практически вернулся, как вдруг… 

— Ай!

Заглядевшись на экран, Рика неудачно попала себе ножом по пальцу. Хлынула кровь, и девочка поспешно сунула палец в рот, а потом и под струю холодной воды, не отрывая глаз от телевизора. А там, в телевизоре, красивая дикторша напоминала, как звездолёт, уже зашедший на посадку, внезапно начал дымить, искрить — и рухнул. Причины неполадок так и не нашли — или нашли, но засекретили. Там вообще всё засекретили: и что с экипажем стало, и куда обломки дели, и вообще фанаты теорий заговоров опять подняли тему Зоны 51. Странно, что сейчас вообще эту катастрофу вспомнили так подробно. С другой стороны, пять лет… да и свернули сюжет быстро, снова перейдя к актуальным новостям.

Сообразив, что палец уже скоро начнёт морщиниться от воды, Рика перевела взгляд на раковину… и замерла, не веря своим глазам.

Пореза на пальце не было.

То есть, вообще никак. Чистенький, гладенький, загорелый пальчик со спиленным ногтем и обкусанным заусенцем. Рика поднесла его к носу, потом отставила вытянутую руку, приблизила к лицу снова… Целёхонек, как ничего и не случилось. Но ведь случилось! Пусть вода в раковине уже не розовая, всё смыло, но было же больно, вон и доска разделочная кровью заляпана — алые пятна среди красных помидорок.

Надо было проверить. Рика решительно взяла нож и ткнула острым кончиком в подушечку пальца. На коже тут же выступила алая капля, девочка машинально её слизнула, и… след от укола затянулся буквально на глазах. Постояв немного в состоянии полной ошарашенности, Рика нажала многострадальным пальцем на кончик носа и глупо хихикнула. Ничего себе… Это что ж такое получается? 

Нет, что такое мутанты — она знала. И что их способности обычно проявляются в период полового созревания — тоже. Но ведь… но ведь это было где-то там, далеко, в Америке, в Китае, в Англии, где обосновалась знаменитая на весь мир школа для одарённых подростков профессора Чарльза Ксавье, репортажи о которой Рика порой видела по телевизору… Но никак не здесь. Не в её привычном родном мире пыльной травы и мутной воды. Здесь она бы скорее поверила в оборотней и духов, о которых частенько рассказывал, посасывая истёртую трубочку, знахарь-бушмен.

Внезапно сообразив кое-что, Рика хихикнула снова, но уже каверзно. А вот интересно: по телеку говорили, что мутация передаётся по материнской линии… И что скажет на это мама? Пожалуй, миссис Джоан Клейтон придётся ответить на кое-какие вопросы, и желательно — в скором времени! А это значит что? А это значит — прощай, химия!

Воодушевлённая девочка мигом смела уже успевший подостыть завтрак, вихрем прибралась на кухне и выключила телевизор. Накинув курточку и бейсболку и распихав по карманам разные нужные полезности вроде денег, телефона и ключей, она выскочила за дверь и помчалась в полицейский участок.


	2. Реми

Мб _е_ ки На _у_ де, комиссар полиции, работал в Городе всю свою жизнь. Этот тучный чернокожий мужчина с большим ртом, приплюснутым носом и маленькими, близко посаженными глазками чем-то напоминал Рике носорога: с виду спокойный и равнодушный, но как разгонится… Папа смеялся и вспоминал старую присказку со времён колледжа: «У носорога плохое зрение, но это волнует не его, а тех, кто не успел убраться с его дороги». Комиссар Науде только занял свою должность, когда в его вотчину приехали Клейтоны, поэтому часто навещал их, справляясь, как устроилась на новом месте молодая пара, и скоро стал другом семьи. Всегда приходил на ужин, когда неугомонные зоологи брали короткий отпуск от саванны, активно рекламировал туристам их фото-сафари, а Рика с самого детства называла его дядей — благо он был старше её родителей, но не настолько, чтобы можно было называть его дедушкой.

Вот и сейчас девочка предвкушала, как состроит ему умоляющую моську и комиссар не сможет отказать своей «племяннице»… но перед самым входом в полицейский участок остановилась в недоумении. Обычно тихая и сонная, плавящаяся от жары вотчина комиссара Науде походила на растревоженный муравейник. Казалось, что народу здесь стало втрое, если не вчетверо больше. Повсюду бегали люди в форме полицейских и рейнджеров, хлопали дверцы машин, ревели двигатели, трещали рации, кто-то кричал и ругался, зачитывали какие-то списки… 

Рика прошмыгнула за дверь и обнаружила, что внутри царит примерно такой же кавардак, дополненный шелестом бумаг, клацаньем клавиш и звонками телефонов. Ужом проскользнув до кабинета комиссара, девочка постучалась и сразу сунула голову внутрь:

— Дядя Мбеки! Что происходит?

Комиссар поднял седеющую курчавую голову от большой географической карты и спустил на нос очки. Несмотря на явную занятость, при виде названной родственницы взгляд его потеплел, а толстые губы невольно разошлись в улыбке.

— А, маленькая белая девочка! Заходи, садись, чаю не предлагаю: сама видишь, какая суматоха. 

Рика юркнула в кабинет и послушно села на стул для посетителей. Комиссар Науде вздохнул, отложил карту и погрозил девочке пальцем, похожим на сосиску:

— Только быстро, если по делу. Чего тебе надо, егоза? 

Рика несколько неуверенно пожала плечами.

— Вообще-то я хотела, чтобы ты меня к моим отвёз, дядя Мбеки. Но теперь даже как-то просить неудобно. Зачем рейнджеры, почему все бегают, что тут творится? 

Крутящееся кресло заскрипело под весом комиссара, когда тот откинулся на спинку, слегка отъезжая от стола.

— А духи знают, что происходит, Рика. Из Кейптауна предупреждение пришло: с моря идёт буря. Да такая, какой свет не видывал, и метеорологи её каким-то образом проморгали. Явно нечисто что-то, да только не наше это дело. Наше дело и рейнджеров — вернуть всех туристов, что на охоту и экскурсии укатили, и предупредить местных в поселениях, чтобы шли в укрытия. У нас на это несколько часов.

Рика нахмурилась. В утреннем выпуске новостей ничего такого не было… Но, может, она просто не дослушала? Или пропустила, проспав всё на свете.

Сложив два и два и негромко ахнув, девочка вскинулась:

— А мои родители?

— Связаться не удалось, — поморщился Науде. — Наверняка твой папка опять рацию в кабине бросил, а то и отключил, чтобы животных не пугать. И мамка туда же, знамо дело. Ехать к ним надо, а у меня все люди наперечёт, разосланы по меткам. Разве только когда вернётся кто. А я отлучиться не могу, уж извиняй.

Рика прикусила губу, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Хвататься за мобильный она даже не пыталась: место, куда уехали родители, не охватывала ни одна вышка сотовой связи, только если на дерево залезть, но кто ж специально на дерево лезть будет, когда есть рация? Отключенная или забытая в машине… 

— И машину я тебе тоже не дам, егоза, — продолжал комиссар, отвечая на её невысказанный вопрос. — Знаю, шустрая, не раскокаешь, вот только и колёса у меня все на карандаше. И не только наших и рейнджеров, а вообще все драндулеты в городе, как бы мало их ни было. Всё расписано.

— Что же делать, дядя Мбеки? — жалобно спросила Рика, делая моську — не нарочно, как хотела, а вынужденно. Тем не менее подействовало: Науде насупился, нахмурил широкие брови и в задумчивости почесал за ухом. Потом лицо его прояснилось.

— Слушай, а есть ещё машина. Приехал вчера один белый, не местный, тоже на сафари вроде как. По выговору — француз, да и по имени тоже. Я ещё пожалел, что твои папка с мамкой не дома, ну и тебя тревожить и отвлекать от учёбы не стал. А его драндулет конфисковывать я права не имею… 

— Поняла! — Рика рывком вскочила со стула, готовясь бежать. — Он в гостинице?

— В гостинице, как же, — хмыкнул комиссар, снова надевая очки и пододвигая к себе карту. — В гостинице для него слишком много народу, как он сказал. Домик он себе снял. Целый. Третий по Зелёной улице. С деньгами парень. Только, это… Загулял он вчера знатно в местном баре. Как пить дать, не проспался ещё. 

— Ну, ясно, — фыркнула Рика и обернулась, уже взявшись за ручку двери. — А как звать-то этого француза?

— Леб _о_. Рем _и_ Лебо.

***

Рика Клейтон не первый год жила на свете достаточно самостоятельно и знала, как обращаться с людьми, которых надо будить наутро после активных возлияний. И пусть утро уже было совсем позднее, часов одиннадцать, она прекрасно понимала: если приезжий кутил всю ночь, то в отсутствие побудки ему и два часа дня покажутся рассветом. Поэтому по дороге из участка она забежала в ближайший к Зелёной улице магазинчик.

Сама девочка впервые попробовала алкоголь ещё два года назад, на одной из церемоний бушменов, — сок перебродивших ягод. Но активно к нему не прикладывалась, да и родители не злоупотребляли, а уж на выездах — почти ни капли в рот не брали: дикие животные скверно реагируют на запах спиртного, равно как и сигарет. Зато туристы, приезжавшие на сафари… Да и дядя Мбеки на семейных ужинах порой позволял себе пропустить лишнюю рюмочку чего-нибудь крепкого и с утра жаловался на головную боль. Поэтому Рика и поняла, что если хочет чего-то добиться от приезжего француза, надо делать ход с козырей: трёх запотевших, только-только из холодильника бутылок пива. И, чтобы оно не успело степлиться, до нужного домика девочка рванула бегом… 

Остановившись перед белым крылечком дома номер три, она мельком отметила, что совсем не запыхалась, но это была слишком ненужная сейчас мысль, чтобы обращать на неё внимание. Зажав все три бутылки горлышками между пальцев, она забарабанила в дверь свободной рукой, отчаянно надеясь, что француз спит не очень крепко и не заткнул уши берушами. Не стучать же ногами и не орать под окнами, тем более что там жалюзи закрыты… а похоже, придётся.

Но нет, не пришлось — видать, духи уберегли. Прошло не так много времени, и за дверью раздалось неуверенное шебуршание, а потом она открылась. Рика опытным жестом сразу же выставила перед собой одну из бутылок. Открывший издал короткий гортанный возглас, буквально вырвал её из рук девочки и присосался к горлышку. Рика тихонько выдохнула с облегчением и, пока тот пил, принялась его рассматривать.

Незнакомец был довольно высок: Рика со своими метр-шестьдесят еле доставала ему до плеча. На вид — что угодно от двадцати восьми до тридцати пяти, и девочка серьёзно подозревала, что если бы не помятый вид — казался бы ещё моложе. Спутанная шапка каштановых волос, приятные черты лица, прямой тонкий нос, лёгкая щетина на щеках, подбородке и даже на шее, где под кожей судорожно ходил острый кадык. Из одежды — только джинсы и мятая футболка, в которой он явно спал. Рика с удовлетворением отметила загорелую — именно загорелую, а не смуглую кожу, спортивное поджарое телосложение, длинные пальцы с огрубевшими подушечками: этот — не из изнеженных богатых мальчиков, кривящих нос от любой мелочи, что им не по нраву. Он поможет.

Ловко поймав языком последние капли, приезжий кинул опустевшую бутылку в урну, стоявшую у крыльца, и умоляюще уставился на Рику. Та кивнула с пониманием и выдала вторую бутылку. К ней он приложился уже медленнее и не так жадно и, выпив где-то треть, протёр глаза — они оказались чёрными — и посмотрел на девочку уже более осмысленно и ясно. Потом, прокашлявшись, поздоровался:

— Bonjour, ma belle sainte mademoiselle! 

Рика невольно улыбнулась: бонжуры бонжурами, а прекрасной святой мадемуазелью её ещё никто не называл. Впрочем, тут явно было с чего. От похмельного несло таким тяжёлым душком… 

Собравшись с мыслями, девочка ответила ему также по-французски:

— И вам доброе утро. Вы — месье Реми Лебо? Меня зовут Рика, у меня к вам дело — и есть третья бутылка.

Француз растроганно качнул кудлатой головой.

— Такая юная — и такая сообразительная… Прошу в мою скромную обитель. Я приму душ, приду в себя, и мы поговорим. 

Он учтиво посторонился и сделал изящный жест рукой, пропуская Рику в дом, и та даже не успела заметить, когда и как третья бутылка пропала из её пальцев.

Войдя в дом, Рика ненадолго остановилась в прихожей, привыкая к царившему здесь полумраку. Лебо закрыл за ней дверь и прошёл мимо, двигаясь ещё несколько неуверенно. Скрываясь в ванной, он успел прокричать: «Гостиная — прямо, я сейчас!» — и Рика тут же услышала шум воды.

Усмехнувшись и покачав головой, девочка прошла в гостиную, с любопытством озираясь на царивший вокруг беспорядок, состоявший в основном из разбросанных вещей, грязной посуды и пустых бутылок. Судя по всему, этот весёлый парень вчера не ограничился баром и перенёс загул туда, где можно было спокойно упасть и вырубиться. Странно ещё, что лифчики не висят в самых неожиданных местах, а из спальни не выползают на шум заспанные недовольные девицы в неглиже. Рика бы ничуть не удивилась: месье Лебо оказался довольно красив — настоящей мужской красотой — и чертовски обаятелен даже с похмелья. Но похоже, что в доме, кроме них двоих, никого не было.

Рика осторожно присела на краешек кресла. Несмотря на бардак, комната не производила впечатление жилой. Ну правильно: если француз только вчера приехал и сразу начал кутить, то вряд ли он даже вещи свои разобрал до конца. Большой коричневый чемодан, явно не пустой и нагло торчавший из-под дивана, это подтверждал.

Вошёл Лебо в лёгком хлопчатом халате, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он всё ещё не побрился. Из кармана торчала приснопамятная третья бутылка. Вторую, видимо, он выхлестал в д _у_ ше. Рика внезапно почувствовала, насколько сильно от него пахнет шампунем, дезодорантом и зубной пастой вместо перегара, но потом сморгнула — и ощущение исчезло. Видимо, показалось… 

— Ну что же, мадемуазель, — жизнерадостно сказал француз, подходя к креслу. — Во-первых, пока мы общаемся на моём родном языке, предлагаю перейти на «ты», а то обращение на «вы» в устах столь юной особы заставляет меня чувствовать себя стариком. А во-вторых — давай познакомимся как положено. Меня зовут Реми Эть _е_ н Лебо, или просто Реми. К твоим услугам.

И он протянул ей руку.

— Федерика Клейтон, — кивнула Рика, подавая в ответ руку для рукопожатия, но Реми ловко перехватил её, развернул и поднёс ладонь к губам. От неожиданности девочка зарумянилась, и тот усмехнулся, довольный произведённым впечатлением.

— Ну-с, Федерика Клейтон, и какое же у тебя ко мне дело? Ты спасла мне если не жизнь, то рассудок и здоровье точно, поэтому я как минимум согласен тебя выслушать.

Усилием согнав с себя смущение — подумаешь, манеры! — Рика вкратце и местами сбивчиво рассказала о своей беде. Реми слушал внимательно, опираясь локтем о комод и прихлёбывая пиво. При этом лицо его едва заметно менялось. Когда речь зашла о буре, его губы отвердели и сжались, а стоило Рике упомянуть о том, что она — дочь зоологов и её родители наблюдают за львами, как в его чёрных глазах сверкнула заинтересованность.

— И я думаю, что аренда твоей машины на часик-два стоит спасения твоей раскалывающейся головы, — закончила Рика и с нетерпеливым ожиданием уставилась на нового знакомца. Тот задумчиво хмыкнул, отставил бутылку и прошёлся по комнате. 

— Ну, начнём с того, что свою машину я никому просто так не отдам, так что в любом случае поеду с тобой. Но при одном условии: ты мне тоже поможешь.

Реми взъерошил влажные волосы и чуть смущённо улыбнулся. Рика вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Понимаешь, Рика, я ведь не просто так сюда приехал.

— Я знаю, — кивнула девочка, — дядя… то есть, комиссар Мбеки говорил, что ты приехал на сафари.

— Не совсем, — фыркнул француз, заглянул в коробку из-под пиццы и достал оттуда подсохший кусок оной, победно им салютуя. — Будешь?

— Нет, спасибо, я позавтракала, — отказалась Рика. — Так что «не совсем»?

— Я приехал искать друга, — вздохнул Реми, садясь в кресло и от души вгрызаясь в пиццу. Рика машинально отметила, что с набитым ртом он не говорил: сперва прожёвывал и глотал, невольно делая большие паузы в разговоре. — Вот только, как заселился, решил зайти в бар… У вас там хороший виски… Милая компания… Ну и пошло-поехало.

— А кто твой друг и что он тут делает? — вежливо поинтересовалась Рика, заполняя паузу жевания.

— Мой друг… — Реми усмехнулся и вытер руки валявшимся тут же бумажным полотенцем. — Он, скажем так, порой сбегает от своих обязанностей. На природу. Злые вы, говорит, уйду я от вас, буду медитировать среди братьев наших меньших. И мы его периодически ловим. То в Африке, то в Бразилии, то ещё где. В этот раз он совсем захандрил: так-то обычно его на пару недель хватает, а сейчас — уже два месяца как его нет. А у него, между прочим, обязанности. Учитель он, чтоб ты понимала. Биологию преподаёт, помимо всего прочего.

— Допустим, но при чём тут я? — улыбнулась Рика невольно возникшему у неё в голове образу — благообразному учителю в очках и пальмовой юбочке, с потребительской корзинкой на голове. Что такое потребительская корзинка, она не знала, но услышанное раз слово ей понравилось, поэтому она представляла себе плетёную корзинку, набитую всякими вкусностями.

— Ну, ты хорошо знаешь здешние места, — пожал плечами Реми. — И со зверями умеешь себя вести, если я правильно понял. Мой друг, понимаешь ли, на природе несколько… дичает. Я-то смогу его уговорить, а кто другой на твоём месте напугается, начнёт визжать, совершит нечто непоправимое… А ты, как умная и опытная девочка, спокойно постоишь в сторонке, пока я буду его низводить и курощать. Но сперва мы съездим предупредить твоих родителей. А потом тут же отправимся искать моего друга. Буря ведь и его захватит врасплох, а у него средств связи — никаких. Телефоны он стандартно или выкидывает, или где-нибудь «забывает». Спасать его надо, ты так не считаешь?

— Считаю, — уверенно кивнула Рика и поднялась с места. — Ну так что, вперёд? Время поджимает.

— Дай я хотя бы оденусь, не в халате же ехать, — рассмеялся Реми. — И ты сама понимаешь, что в моём состоянии за руль садиться не ст _о_ ит. Как у тебя с вождением, Федерика Клейтон?

Рика широко улыбнулась.


	3. Гамбит

Сперва они заехали в полицейский участок. Узнав, что приезжий согласился одолжить автотранспортное, комиссар вручил Рике рацию, но только одну («а две я вам не дам, и так от сердца отрываю»). Потом взял Лебо под локоток и отвёл в сторонку. О чём они говорили, Рика не слышала, но догадывалась: взрослый мужчина и юная, несмотря на здешний ранний возраст согласия, девочка, и если что случится, то он, то ему, то его… Француз карикатурно махал руками и явно открещивался даже от мысли о том, чтобы хоть как-то навредить «святой мадемуазель». Комиссар посопел, попыхтел, посмотрел исподлобья, но выдавать Рике табельное оружие вдобавок к рации не решился. Только попросил выходить на связь каждые полчаса. И если что, и если вдруг…

Машина у Лебо была годная. Именно что годная — для такой дороги и для такой погоды. Явно из Кейптауна, что Реми и подтвердил с обезоруживающей улыбкой:

— Ну, откуда у меня машина! Это прокат…

Рике почему-то показалось, что эта фраза — не его, а какая-то цитата, но она даже не стала гадать, откуда. Ей было гораздо важнее сосредоточиться на дороге, тем более что погода действительно портилась: ветер усиливался, а на горизонте, с той стороны, где далеко-далеко шумело море, медленно надвигался тёмный грозовой фронт. 

Реми попробовал было разговорить новую знакомую, но по односложным ответам понял, что лучше отстать, и задремал на переднем сиденье. Единственное, что Рика уловила из его болтовни, — то, что француз был вовсе не французом, а уроженцем Нового Орлеана. Просто язык оказался действительно родным.

Заслуженный внедорожник оставлял за собой милю за милей пыльной саванны. Рика успела один раз связаться с комиссаром Науде и доложиться, что всё хорошо, как вдруг Реми резко открыл глаза и выпрямился, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. От неожиданности девочка чуть не вывернула руль и вдарила по тормозам. Обернулась было к спутнику, спросить «какого хрена?!», но тот прижал палец к губам и жестом предложил прислушаться. Спустя пару минут в завывании ветра Рика различила посторонний звук: шум приближающейся машины.

Это вполне могли быть полицейские, рейнджеры или возвращающиеся с сафари туристы. Более того, это должны были быть именно они. Но Рика почему-то не спешила жать на газ и ехать дальше, а так и сидела, положив руки на руль, повинуясь немым жестам Реми.

Когда наконец из-за поворота дороги, из-за рощицы сухой акации выкатила машина, Рика недоумённо нахмурилась. Что-то было не так на этой картинке, вот только что?

Машина — тоже внедорожник, только чёрный, с наглухо затонированными окнами, по такой-то жаре! — резко остановилась, перегораживая им путь. Девочка растерянно посмотрела на своего спутника, но тот процедил сквозь зубы:

— Сиди! — и полез наружу.

С той стороны тоже хлопнула дверца. Вышедший из машины был мужчиной — и это всё, что Рика могла о нём сказать. Во-первых — далеко, во-вторых — пыль, поднявшаяся от саванны, уже мешала смотреть.

Реми неспешно пошёл к встречке, сунув руки в карманы, и полы его коричневого плаща хлопали на ветру. Девочка вытянула шею, стараясь хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть или хотя бы услышать, — но тщетно. Ветер заглушал все звуки. Рика машинально заёрзала на сиденье, а потом вдруг что-то как будто щёлкнуло — и она услышала обрывок разговора, да так, будто его вели здесь, рядом с ней, в кабине.

— ...и передай своему хозяину, что и на него управа найдётся! — Голос Реми звенел от несдерживаемой ярости и полнился такой глубиной, что Рика невольно вжалась в кресло. — Если не сейчас, то очень скоро. А теперь — пшёл вон, щенок! Не смей меня задерживать!

Лебо резко выбросил вперёд левую руку, раздался пронзительный свист, и воздух рассёк небольшой, плоский, светящийся лиловым прямоугольник, врезался в лобовое стекло и так там и застрял, породив сетку трещин.

Рика вздрогнула и на секунду зажмурилась. Этой секунды хватило, чтобы хлопнула дверца, взревел мотор — и, с визгом развернувшись, чёрная машина умчалась туда, откуда приехала, оставив на утоптанном грунте след от шин.

Этот визг, раздавшийся всё так же, будто из-за плеча, настолько ударил Рике по барабанным перепонкам, что она зажала уши. А когда отняла от них ладони — звуки вновь пришли в норму, а Лебо уже устраивался на переднем пассажирском сиденье. Рика пытливо уставилась ему в лицо — на скулах так и ходили вспухшие желваки — и невольно отшатнулась, когда он посмотрел на неё в ответ.

Белки его глаз потеряли право так именоваться: их заполняла непроглядная чернота, в которой двумя алыми искрами пылали радужки.

— Извини. — Поняв, что она видит, Реми выдохнул и потёр лицо ладонями. Когда он снова посмотрел на девочку, его глаза вернули себе прежний цвет, белки пришли в норму, а на лице вместо гримасы ярости появилась усталая, чуть печальная улыбка. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. Просто… не думал, что всё так обернётся. Видимо, теперь придётся представляться до конца? Помимо того, что меня действительно зовут Реми Этьен Лебо, моё прозвище — Гамбит, и так вышло, что я — мутант. Пожалуйста, не бойся и не убегай.

— Ага, — нервно хихикнула Рика, инстинктивно отодвигаясь от него, как только позволял ремень безопасности. — А который из? Вас там, кажется, две коалиции…

— На самом деле — гораздо больше. — Реми поднял руки на уровень глаз, демонстрируя пустые ладони, и усмехнулся: — Ну, не из тех же, что кричат «вся власть мутантам» и «людей — в резервации». Я работаю на профессора Ксавье.

Один лишь звук этого имени — и Рика внезапно успокоилась, сама не зная почему. Может, оттого, что сама вспоминала о нём с утра? Ксавье был известен. Его лицо можно было увидеть по телевизору, в Интернете, на фотографиях в газетах. Пожилой лысый человек с добрыми, понимающими и немного грустными глазами, навсегда прикованный к инвалидному креслу. Его лицо внушало доверие, и…

— Кто такой этот хозяин? 

Вопрос вырвался будто сам по себе, и Реми нахмурился.

— Магнето, кто же ещё. Мы знали, что он что-то затевает, набирает сторонников, но непонятно было, где именно по территории, ведь даже профессор… — Тут «француз» осёкся, черты его лица мягко поплыли — и тут же заострились, когда он впился взглядом в лицо девочки. — Постой… А ты откуда знаешь о хозяине?

Отпираться не было никакого смысла.

— Услышала, — вздохнула Рика, доставая из кармана курточки походный складной нож. — Я, видишь ли, с самого утра вроде как тоже… мутант.

Теперь она поняла, что было не так в той машине с самого начала. Судя по скорости, с которой она ехала, и времени, через которое её стало видно, нормальная человеческая девочка никак не могла бы услышать шум мотора с того расстояния, что элементарно высчитывалось обычными школьными формулами.

Щёлкнуло откидное лезвие, Рене слегка подобрался, как лев перед прыжком, но — Рика всего лишь проколола палец и протянула руку вперёд. Эффектнее было бы резануть, конечно… Но этот-то фокус она уже практиковала утром, в отличие от.

— Невероятно, — шёпотом протянул Гамбит, слегка расширившимися глазами наблюдая, как затягивается ранка и впитывается кровь. — Регенерация. И, судя по всему, звериный слух. Но ты не можешь быть… Ты совершенно на него не похожа.

— На кого? — подозрительно спросила девочка, убирая нож обратно.

— На Логана… Ты его не знаешь! — отмахнулся Реми. — И нам сейчас не до этого. Вот что, Федерика Клейтон… — Он окинул взглядом её лицо и фигуру, как будто сомневаясь в чём-то, а потом — решился: — Вот что, Рика. Есть совершенно авторитетное мнение — и не только моё, — что вся эта погодная аномалия — дело рук Магнето. Он каким-то образом набрал ещё больше силы, но даже и это сейчас не главное. С твоим происхождением мы тоже разберёмся потом. Но, учитывая, куда мы едем и кого только что встретили… Рика, нам нужно как можно быстрее добраться до твоих родителей.

Девочка без второго слова втопила в пол педаль газа, повторяя манёвр встречной чёрной машины — разве что без разворота. Реми что-то ещё говорил, вцепившись в ручку над окном, но она его уже не слышала. В ушах шумела кровь, редкие колючие кустики за окном слились в одну, пусть и прерывистую линию, сосало под ложечкой, а в мозг долбилась одна, непонятно откуда взявшаяся мысль: происходит что-то плохое, только бы не опоздать…

***

Рика Клейтон сидела на пятках на голой земле и тупо смотрела на свои пыльные коленки и молчащую рацию в безвольно опущенных руках. Надо было вызывать дядю Мбеки, отрывать от дел людей, просить помощи… Хотя о какой помощи могла идти речь сейчас?

Они опоздали.

Рика не плакала. Не кричала, не билась в истерике. Она даже успела точно опознать останки — наполовину сожранные, наполовину разодранные и разбросанные по стоянке, от которой осталось лишь одно название. Успела, прежде чем её вывернуло наизнанку сегодняшним завтраком.

Ветер тоскливо выл, трепля волосы людям — живым и мёртвым. Лебо ходил вокруг, что-то искал, тихо матерился по-французски, а Рика сидела и смотрела в одну точку. Мыслей в голове не было. Никаких. В эту голову сейчас вообще ничто не укладывалось. Даже понимание того, что те исковерканные тела, которым Гамбит пытался придать хоть какое-то достойное положение своей странной лиловой энергией, — это её родители. Были.

Пус-то-та. Ничто. Яма, в которую летишь, как Алиса, только вокруг — ничего, и даже банка из-под апельсинового варенья не ударит по голове вдогонку. Лишь на виске бьётся жилка и призрак мысли о том, что надо бы позвонить… 

— Рика. 

На плечо легла тёплая мужская ладонь. Рика не шелохнулась. Гамбит тяжело вздохнул и опустился на корточки рядом.

— Рика… Сейчас ты будешь считать меня бессердечным. И в иное время я бы сам вывел тебя на истерику, чтобы ты прорыдалась, а я тебя утешил, как мог. Но ты должна собраться. Собраться и подумать. Девочка, ты ведь лучше разбираешься в зверях, чем я. Ты знаешь этих львов. Ты умеешь читать следы. Так прочти и скажи мне: то, что произошло, — это естественно? Это вообще могло случиться? Ну же, Рика, помоги мне!

Он резко встряхнул девочку за плечи, да так, что голова её мотнулась, а челюсть клацнула, и та наконец-то подняла глаза и посмотрела на него. На лице Реми отражалась смесь понимания, сочувствия, боли и тёмного нутряного гнева, поднимавшегося к белкам его глаз чёрными нитями. Он не врал и не притворялся. Он действительно понимал, что она чувствует. Но сейчас… так было надо.

Рика разлепила пересохшие губы.

— Я… проверю.

Реми рывком поднял её за руку.

— Молодец. Я пойду ещё осмотрюсь. У твоих родителей ведь были рабочие видеокамеры?

И Рика пошла проверять. Обходя по широкой дуге изломанные останки, которые Лебо успел прикрыть тентом от палатки.

И чем больше девочка вчитывалась в следы, тем больше лицо её искажалось от изумления и непонимания. Сложно было разобраться в том, что тут натоптали, но точно были понятны два момента. Во-первых — львы сюда пришли. Она не сразу сопоставила этот факт от горя, но Клейтоны, как всегда, обустроили свою стоянку не рядом с прайдом, а на приличном отдалении, чтобы запах временного человеческого жилья не мешал животным. Но они пришли сюда. Все разом. А во-вторых — здесь были люди. Или не совсем люди. Кто-то ещё. Двуногие.

И когда львы уходили, один из двуногих шёл рядом с ними.

Не спросясь Гамбита, Рика пошла по следам. Ей не было страшно, лишь в животе тугим холодным узлом пульсировала обречённость. А когда она увидела то, что увидела, не пройдя и пары десятков шагов от растерзанной стоянки, — лишь тогда она упала на колени и зарылась ногтями в сухую землю, а по щекам её потекли слёзы.

Они лежали там. Все. Старый опытный самец — и молодой, с ещё щетинистой гривой, которого пока не выгоняли из прайда. Львицы, охотницы и добытчицы, с оскаленными даже в посмертии клыками. И львята, отчего-то именно сейчас отчётливо выделявшиеся пятнистыми шкурками на фоне травы. И у каждого из зверей между глаз виднелась чёрная дырочка, над которой, если бы не ветер, наверняка вились бы мухи.

Торопливые шаги рядом, поражённое «merde!» — Гамбит. Рика опомниться не успела, как её отвернули от ужасного зрелища, обхватили обеими руками и уткнули лицом в коричневый плащ, тонко пахнущий дорогим одеколоном. И стали держать, пока плечи девочки тряслись, а из груди рвались рыдания…

Когда слёзы закончились, Рика где-то ещё минуту посидела так, ощущая, как её аккуратно гладят по голове, а потом шмыгнула носом и неуклюже пробурчала первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ты, наверное, сейчас невесть что обо мне думаешь. Там — не плакала, а сейчас… 

— Нет, что ты, — в голосе Реми над её ухом слышалась горькая усмешка. — Наша психика — такая штука, что только держись. И защитные механизмы в ней могут быть самыми разными. Я, если честно, ожидал, что ты будешь кусаться и бить меня. Но ты оказалась ещё сильнее, чем я думал изначально. А сейчас я тебя отпущу… и ты расскажешь мне всё, что узнала. Хорошо?

Рика прерывисто вздохнула — так вздыхают маленькие дети после долгого плача, — и отняла голову от его груди. Потянулась было утереть лицо, но Реми бережно поймал её руки и вытащил из кармана влажные салфетки и носовой платок в бежево-коричневую клетку. Рика поняла, шмыгнула носом и принялась оттирать землю из-под ногтей, параллельно рассказывая всё, что удалось узнать.

— Значит, увёл, а потом убил… — сквозь зубы процедил Реми, когда Рика закончила свой краткий отчёт и шумно высморкалась в предложенный платок. — Что ж. Я знал, что один из подручных Магнето управляет зверями. Но чтобы так, весь прайд… Что-то тут нечисто, Рика. Вот, держи.

Ей в ладонь скользнула флэшка — карта памяти одной из восьми видеокамер, которые брали с собой родители.

— Всё, что удалось спасти. — Реми чуть виновато пожал плечами. — Лагерь громили профессионально. Не звери. Люди. Мутанты. Но одна камера уцелела, и я её нашёл. Мы сможем понять, как всё это было. Но и сейчас я точно знаю: твоих родителей убили. И львы здесь — тоже жертвы, которым влезли в головы и сказали «фас». Их заставили, Рика. 

Гамбит взял девочку за плечи и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Рика… Мы сейчас можем вызвать рейнджеров. Я отвезу тебя обратно в город, где о тебе позаботятся, а потом сам поеду искать моего друга. Тебе нужно только сказать.

Сказать… И будут люди с сочувствующими взглядами, и придётся всё заново рассказывать, пусть даже и дяде Мбеки, и потом, наверное, он подаст на опекунство — а может и не получиться, потому что не дадут и будут искать родственников, а потом… А что потом?

В лицо бросился старый иррациональный страх, из раннего-раннего детства: люди в костюмах и при галстуках, люди с оловянными глазами и одинаково постными лицами, которые смотрят — и видят не живого человека, а столбик цифр или набор букв. Те, от кого её всегда защищали родители. И эти люди обязательно придут за ней, как только она останется одна, и тогда… 

— Нет. — Рика мотнула головой и снова шмыгнула сопливым носом. — Буря уже близко. У тебя мало времени. Я обещала помочь. А здесь — уже никому… — Голос её дрогнул, но девочка упрямо сглотнула распухший в горле ватный комок и закончила: — А твой друг пока ещё жив. И пусть так и остаётся.

Она протянула Реми платок, но он с улыбкой покачал головой и помог ей подняться.

— Поехали. С комиссаром свяжемся по дороге. А платок оставь. Тебе он нужнее, чем мне.

Последнюю фразу он произнёс по-английски, и это уже точно была цитата, которую Рика помнила и любила, как и киноисточник, и это понимание даже вызвало на её лице слабую улыбку. 

У неё была цель. Пусть и не жизни, но хотя бы ближайшей пары часов. А дальше… 

«А дальше — посмотрим».


	4. Зверь

Сама Рика сказала комиссару всего пару слов, мол, жива, здорова, но у нас тут… Дальше рацию отнял Лебо и начал говорить очень сухо, протокольно и без лишних подробностей, при этом держа одну руку на руле и умудряясь сохранять приличную скорость для этого бездорожья. Небо над их головами продолжало темнеть, несмотря на белый день, за спинами уже слышались далёкие раскаты грома и слабыми белыми вспышками полыхали молнии, а Рика всё никак не могла прогнать из мыслей то шоу, что устроил Гамбит прямо перед отъездом. Не могла и не хотела, если честно. Лучше цепляться за такое, чем… чем даже за прибитый колышками к земле тент, озарённый лиловым сиянием. 

То же сияние окутало игральные карты Гамбита, которые он ловко разложил перед собой прямо на земле, общим числом пять: ромбиком, а пятая — в центре. Потом он что-то прошептал, хлопнул ладонью по траве — и особенно ярко полыхнула одна из них, указывая на северо-запад, а потом погасли все, кроме центральной, которая взвилась в воздух и требовательно заплясала, мол, за мной, чего стоите, копуши?!

Они и сейчас ехали за этой картой. Рика примерно прикинула направление и подтвердила по памяти, что никаких оврагов и преграждающих путь рек там нет, а есть довольно большая зелёная рощица, примерно в часе хода на машине. Клейтоны туда практически никогда не ездили, ведь маршруты сафари пролегали в иных местах, а для прайда это было слишком далеко…

Рика вздрогнула, отогнала от себя непрошеные воспоминания и поняла, что Реми уже отложил рацию и терпеливо задаёт ей один и тот же вопрос уже второй раз.

— Ч-что?..

— Пить хочешь? — снова повторил Реми, скосив на неё сочувственный взгляд. — Там бутылка с водой на заднем сиденье. И ещё одна — в бардачке.

— Нет… спасибо, не хочется.

Пара минут молчания. Потом Гамбит накрыл ладонью её запястье и легонько сжал.

— Моя маленькая святая мадемуазель… Хочешь молчать — молчи. Хочешь говорить — говори. Или поспи. Сама сказала: ехать нам ещё долго, а на пути — никаких особых препятствий.

Рика вздохнула. Открыла бардачок, достала бутылку, отпила глоток привычно, но от этого не менее противно тёплой воды… И начала рассказывать. Всё подряд, перескакивая с одного на другое. О том, как смешно папа умел шевелить ушами. О том, что мама, в отличие от него, совершенно не умела печь оладьи, зато яйца варила так, что они у неё никогда не лопались, даже в котелке над костром. О невозможно зелёном платье у неё в шкафу… Отпуская всё это.

_Пусть я буду зверем сейчас. У меня есть цель. Я иду по следу. Я охочусь. Всё остальное — не важно._

О ночах в палатке, когда львы рычали очень даже недалеко, а змеи шуршали — так и вовсе близко, а страшно никому не было. О маленьких бушменах, которые учили её плеваться из трубочек сухими семенами и делать свистелки из стручков акации. О том, как папа впервые посадил её за руль, а мама перестала ругать за расцарапанные коленки и грязные руки, поняв, что дочка не хочет быть второй Шарлиз Терон…

_Всё это надо отпустить. Не забыть, нет. Просто не думать сейчас. Потому что этого больше никогда не будет. Никогда. Всё кончилось. Но сейчас я — львица. Я иду по следу. Мне надо слушать, смотреть и ловить запахи. А всё это — отпустить…_

Закончив на том, что она уже третий месяц готовится к поступлению в колледж, Рика поняла, что у неё во рту пересохло, и снова приникла к бутылке. Пока она пила, Реми негромко хмыкнул и впервые за всё время её монолога подал голос:

— А ты этого хочешь? В колледж, а потом — в университет. 

— Ещё с утра — не очень хотела, — призналась Рика, утирая губы. — Мне интереснее здесь. Но сейчас… Во-первых — учиться всё-таки надо, куда я денусь. А во-вторых — мама с папой… очень на меня рассчитывали. И я просто обязана их не подвести.

— И что же, у тебя нет никаких дальних родственников?

Рика неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Вроде как был один дедушка, по папиной линии, то ли из Европы, то ли из США… Но мы к нему никогда не ездили, и он тоже не приезжал. Папа о нём не рассказывал, а я и не спрашивала. То ли он умер уже, то ли был не в восторге от папиного выбора… Не знаю.

— Читал я про одного Клейтона, — хмыкнул Гамбит. — По возрасту вроде подходит, но слишком высокого полёта птица.

— Ну уж явно не лорд Грейсток, — неожиданно для себя рассмеялась Рика. Стало как-то полегче, будто после её словесного потока кто-то аккуратно забрал из сердца тупо пульсирующий шип. И перестало казаться, что флэшка, лежащая в нагрудном кармане, обжигает тело через ткань. — Да и мы на Тарзанов не тянем. Нет, я не знаю, кем он был конкретно. Но вроде бы — учёным. Библиотека у него была, это точно. А так-то Клейтон — это достаточно распространённая фамилия, их везде хватает, где по-английски говорят.

— Это верно, — кивнул Реми. — Но это я всё к чему… Ты знаешь, на кого я работаю. Ты знаешь, что отличаешься от других людей — и теперь начнёшь отличаться довольно резко. А профессор — он не просто так профессор, и у него есть школа. После которой любой университет, где у ректората есть мозги, оторвёт тебя с руками. Любой, потому что диплом твой будет котироваться на международном уровне. Не хочешь подумать об этом?

— Хочу и обязательно подумаю, — честно пообещала Рика и внезапно зевнула. — Когда мы найдём твоего друга и я смогу думать хоть о чём-то, кроме того что я иду по следу…

— Вот и славно. — Реми улыбнулся и надвинул козырёк бейсболки ей на нос. — А теперь поспи. Ты плакала, ты говорила, ты эмоционально вымоталась. У тебя глаза закрываются, а время ещё есть. Тебе ничего не приснится, слово бойскаута.

— Не был ты никогда бойскаутом, по тебе видно, — пробурчала девочка, поуютнее устраиваясь на сиденье, и закрыла глаза, легко соскальзывая в сон под бархатный смех Гамбита.

***

Реми оказался прав: ей ничего не приснилось. Мало того, подремав чуть меньше часа, Рика чувствовала себя на удивление отдохнувшей и набравшейся сил и выскочила из машины вполне себе бодрячком.

Здесь уже не так завывал ветер, а сквозь затянувшие небо облака местами всё же пробивались лучики солнца. Буря сюда ещё не дошла, но было понятно, что надо спешить.

— Значит, так… — Гамбит, поймавший свою указующую карту, аккуратно засунул её в нагрудный карман, к остальным. — Краткий инструктаж перед тем, как мы вообще куда-то пойдём. Моего друга зовут Хэнк, и он — Зверь, как по прозвищу, так и в буквальном смысле слова. То есть — большой, мохнатый, с лапищами и зубищами. Но при этом обладает вполне человеческим разумом и неадекватно синим цветом шкуры.

Рика хмыкнула и пожала плечами. Синий — так синий. Мутанты… 

— Он не любит, когда ему мешают отдыхать, — продолжал Реми, доставая из-под сиденья небольшую трубку и одним движением раздвигая её в длинный металлический посох. — Поэтому на подходе к своему логову наверняка разместил ловушки. А логово у него точно есть, и оно хорошо спрятано. Ведь у вас по окрестностям не ходят слухи о страшном синем йети?

Рика невольно улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Нет, не ходят. Но если ты так хорошо знаешь, чего ждать от своего друга, зачем тебе я? До нужного места мы доехали, а рощица здесь — хоть и большая для саванны, но не настолько, чтобы в ней можно было заблудиться. Чем ещё я смогу тебе помочь?

— Я собираюсь нагло тебя использовать, — развёл руками Реми с таким простодушным лицом, что захотелось засмеяться. — Ибо я — бессердечный ново-орлеанец и прекрасно понимаю, что мой друг обязательно клюнет на юную мадемуазель с геном Икс в крови и такой… историей. А иначе ещё попробуй уговори его вернуться. И потом… — тут Гамбит сделал паузу и многозначительно потёр нос, глядя на девочку, — если у тебя та мутация, о которой я думаю, то в дополнение к регенерации и острому слуху у тебя должны развиться нюх и неплохое зрение, так что в плане высматривания ловушек ты мне тоже пригодишься.

— Но я не знаю, как у меня получилось услышать тебя в тот раз, — возразила Рика. — Это было очень внезапно — и не факт, что я смогу повторить этот фокус по желанию, не говоря уже о прочих…

Но Реми уже приобнял её за плечи и повлёк за собой с широкой улыбкой, приговаривая, что это — абсолютно нормально для юного мутанта, который не умеет обращаться со своими способностями, и где же ещё их развивать, как не тренироваться на практике, правда?

«Мёртвого заболтает», — подумала Рика и решила не сопротивляться. Тем более что посмотреть на синего зверя ей было действительно интересно, а в гордом одиночестве в голову могли вернуться нежеланные мысли…

Первую ловушку они заметили минут через пятнадцать. Причём Рике для этого не понадобилось никаких сверхъестественных способностей: острый глаз девочки, привычной к жизни в дикой природе, уловил некое несоответствие в том, как лежит дёрн, явно потревоженный чьей-то рукой. Гамбит просто кивнул, осторожно обходя опасный участок. Похоже, навидался такого на своём веку.

Шли в тишине, особо не переговариваясь. Реми легко перенял язык жестов, принятый у охотников и натуралистов, а Рике почему-то подумалось, что есть в его скупых, но при этом достаточно плавных движениях что-то военное. 

Следующую ловушку заметил уже Гамбит, не дав Рике ступить куда не надо. Потом она удержала его руку и не дала отвести от головы подозрительную лозу. Так и шли, поддерживая друг друга, повинуясь чутью и опыту, не быстро, но и не сбавляя хода, как индейские разведчики: с носка на пятку, с носка на пятку… И Рика понимала, что не видит вокруг знаков присутствия необычного большого зверя. Ни следов когтей, ни ободранной коры, ни пахучих меток — и уж тем более, ни одного клочка синей шерсти. Зверю с разумом человека действительно не хотелось, чтобы его кто-то нашёл: с такой тщательностью он уничтожал все следы своего пребывания в этой местности. 

И что-то ещё не давало Рике покоя, пока на какой-то момент она не осознала, что именно: запах. Странный, необычный запах, который усиливался по мере того, как они шли. Это не был уже привычный ей запах хищника, скорее так могла бы пахнуть человекообразная обезьяна — горилла или шимпанзе. Они не водились в ЮАР, но Рика их видела, когда Клейтоны всей семьёй ездили в Центральную Африку по приглашению коллег-зоологов. Вот только…

Рика закусила губу и чуть не сбилась с шага. Она поняла, что не даёт ей покоя: так могла бы пахнуть человекообразная обезьяна, находясь на расстоянии… ну, скажем, шагов пяти. Но рядом никого не было, а заросли были не настолько густыми, чтобы…

Девочка искоса глянула на своего спутника. По лицу Гамбита никак нельзя было прочесть, что он чует что-то необычное. И дело не в том, что он мог притерпеться к запаху своего друга: ведь в таком случае он бы наверняка сказал, что они уже близко. 

Он просто не чуял. Вот и всё.

А запах становился всё сильнее. На какой-то момент Рика коснулась руки Гамбита и молча показала на свой нос. А потом — вперёд. Гамбит расплылся в довольной хищной улыбке и поднял вверх большой палец. И Рика скорее угадала чем-то внутренним, чем увидела в его глазах: он этого ждал. Предвкушал, как первым увидит раскрытие ещё одной стороны дара молодого мутанта. Было для него в этом что-то умилительное: как смотреть на пушистого жёлтого цыплёнка или лопоухого щенка, с трудом держащегося на лапках.

Лёгкое ощущение и понимание чужой эмоции накатило — и схлынуло. Рика не обиделась. Она и сама себя ощущала тем ещё цыплёнком.

Гамбит тронул её за плечо, останавливая, и Рика сообразила, что в своей задумчивости отвлеклась от того, что творится вокруг. А вокруг творилась небольшая круглая поляна, почти правильной формы, и они стояли рядом с её центром, только несколько правее. Реми вытянул свой посох влево, к той самой центральной точке, и с силой ударил по земле, тут же отдёргивая его в сторону. Раздался треск, резкий свист — и в воздух, к вершинам деревьев, полетела сетка, так никого и не поймавшая.

— Хэнк, свои! — весело завопил Реми, приложив ладонь ко рту, и Рика от неожиданности вздрогнула: после стольких минут тишины этот крик показался ей оглушительным.

Гамбит плюхнулся на землю и похлопал ладонью рядышком.

— Садись, не стой. Вполне возможно, что его придётся подождать.

— А зачем мы так таились всё это время, если сейчас ты так шумишь? — поинтересовалась Рика, усаживаясь на траву.

— Ну, мы же его выслеживали, — хмыкнул Реми, беззаботно кладя посох поперёк колен. — Это наша традиция, Рика. Так интересней.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Уже минут через пять затрещали ветки — и откуда-то с деревьев на поляну спрыгнуло нечто массивное, но ловкое, мускулистое, одетое лишь в короткие тёмные шорты — и действительно покрытое синей шерстью. Зверь выпрямился во весь рост и оскалил желтоватые клыки в дружелюбной усмешке. Реми одним рывком поднялся на ноги и пошёл ему навстречу, протягивая руку.

— Тебя всё-таки послали за мной, — проговорил Зверь низким рычащим голосом, принимая рукопожатие и обнимая друга в ответ. — А я-то думал, что Чарльз понял намёк. 

— Ты про длительность своего отсутствия? — усмехнулся Реми, сжимая ему локоть. — Или ты опять пользовался этими своими ментальными практиками, пытаясь укрыться от Церебро? Безрезультатно, как я понимаю.

— Безрезультатно, — покладисто согласился Зверь и сощурился, выглядывая Рику из-за плеча Гамбита. — А это кто с тобой? Новое пополнение?

— Не совсем, — вздохнул Реми, разворачиваясь к девочке. — Рика, знакомься, это — Генри Филипп Хэнк МакКой, или просто Хэнк. Хэнк, это — Федерика Клейтон, местная уроженка, юный зоолог, мутант с сегодняшнего утра и просто прекрасная святая мадемуазель, пришедшая на мой порог с тремя бутылками пива. А ещё — это залог того, что ты сейчас возьмёшь лапы в руки и пойдёшь со мной к машине, а потом и к самолёту. Потому что ты нам нужен, друг мой. И отдельно ты нужен Чарльзу.

Зверь повёл пушистым заострённым ухом и издал глухой горловой звук, нечто среднее между хмыканьем и фырканьем, в котором слышались и сомнение, и любопытство, и уверенность в том, что этот номер не пройдёт. Гамбит приобнял его за плечи, разворачивая в сторону, и негромко заговорил. Рика отвернулась и даже отошла на пару шагов, отчаянно не желая слышать, о чём он сейчас рассказывает. И… видимо, духи уберегли. На этот раз в голове ничего не щёлкнуло, и ровный голос Реми так и остался просто неясным, лишённым слов звуком на фоне голосов природы.

Через какое-то время на плечо девочке легла мощная синяя обезьянья лапа. Рика чуть вздрогнула и развернулась. Зверь внимательно смотрел на неё своими карими глазами, совсем-совсем человеческими, с таким пониманием и сочувствием, что она едва сдержала набежавшие слёзы.

— Всё будет хорошо, девочка, — проговорил Хэнк, аккуратно и даже нежно сжимая ей плечо цепкими пальцами. — Всё будет хорошо.

Рика проглотила комок в горле и молча кивнула. Зверь отпустил её и повернулся к Реми.

— Ты в курсе, что ты — чёртов манипулятор, друг мой?

— В курсе, в курсе, — мрачно усмехнулся тот, доставая из кармана плаща небольшой чёрный футляр и протягивая Хэнку. — Держи. Или ты думаешь, что за штурвал на обратном пути сяду я?

Зверь аккуратно, двумя пальцами открыл футляр и фыркнул. На синем бархате подложки лежали изящные очки в тонкой металлической оправе. Рика невольно улыбнулась, вспомнив образ учёного с потребительской корзинкой на голове, который она представляла так давно, целую жизнь назад — сегодня утром…

Хэнк издал глубокий вздох, нацепил очки на морду и сдвинул на нос.

— Где там твоя машина, изверг? Пошли уже. Грозу скоро дотянет и сюда. И совсем не ту, какую бы хотелось нам обоим…


	5. Excelsior!

_Stan Lee lives forever!_

Странное дело: пока ты мчишь навстречу неизвестности, в голову приходят абсолютно нелепые, дурные и не относящиеся к ситуации мысли. Рика, например, думала о том, почему Гамбиту не жарко в его плаще. Оно конечно: и март, и солнце скрыто за тучами, но всё равно — Африка, и температура явно выше двадцати пяти по Цельсию. А он хоть и нараспашку, а всё равно — ткань довольно плотная…

Или, например, почему от Хэнка, угромоздившегося на заднее сиденье, в салоне стало пахнуть не обезьяной, а псиной. Хотя в воду он не попадал и особо тоже не потел, да и шерсть на ощупь у него была совсем не собачья.

Или о том, что с какого-то момента все трое начали говорить по-английски, а не по-французски, потому что Реми утверждал, что ему надо перестраиваться заранее, до прибытия на туманный Альбион.

А надо было думать о том, как получилось, что она так легко согласилась лететь на другой конец света, где холодно и дожди, с двумя практически незнакомыми мужчинами, у одного из которых глаза чернеют и краснеют одновременно, а второй — вообще синий. Но, подходя к машине, Реми снова задал ей вопрос, не желает ли она учиться в школе для одарённых подростков профессора Ксавье, и Рика, к своему удивлению, уверенно тряхнула головой: желаю.

И всё. Этого было достаточно. Никаких документов, никакой визы, никаких договорённостей и телефонных звонков. Просто Рика связалась по рации с комиссаром Науде и, перекрикивая догоняющий их ураган, сказала, что летит в школу. В Англию. А потом говорил Лебо, всё так же щёгольски удерживая руль одной рукой, несмотря на то, что машину ощутимо потряхивало. А потом говорил Хэнк, и при звуках его глубокого утробного голоса Рика поняла, что «внутренний носорог» дяди Мбеки наткнулся на нечто, не уступающее ему в уверенности и непоколебимости. Вопрос был решён.

Мбеки ещё успел передать Рике, что сам разберётся и с похоронами, и с домом, и с прочими формальностями… А потом отказала связь даже по рации.

Передний край бури настиг их.

Пыль, пыль, пыль, пыль… Не от шагающих сапог, но от вертящихся колёс — и чудовищных порывов ветра. Рика уже начала бояться, что скоро их поднимет, закрутит и унесёт, как домик Дороти Гейл, но Зверь добродушно заверил её, что смерча при таком фронте можно не ждать, а Реми поддал газу так, что девочке оставалось только вцепиться в сиденье и отплёвываться от лезущей на язык пыли. Она просачивалась в салон, несмотря на закрытые окна, забивалась в волосы, глаза, уши, нос, клубилась в воздухе вокруг машины, мешая обзору… 

Мешая настолько, что Рика далеко не сразу заметила рослую широкоплечую фигуру, вставшую у них на пути. Но Зверь глухо рявкнул сзади:

— Саблезубый! — и Рика ахнуть не успела, как Реми, страшно скалясь, втопил в пол вовсе не педаль тормоза и понёсся вперёд, выжимая из движка последние лошадиные силы.

Девочка сжалась, ожидая удара, но фигура мощным, невозможным для человека прыжком взвилась вверх прямо перед их бампером — и крыша машины ощутимо прогнулась под пришедшим на неё весом. Зверь грузно заворочался, но Реми азартно вскрикнул:

— Я сам! Рика, хватай поводья! — и, не дожидаясь её реакции, моментально выкрутил ручку на дверце и высунулся в окно, а девочка с воплем схватилась за руль, перегнувшись с пассажирского сиденья. Она едва успела заметить, как перед её лицом мелькнули гамбитовы ботинки, но паниковать не было времени. Ремень — прочь, прыжком на место водителя, ноги на педали, руки на руле… 

Снаружи полыхнуло лиловым. Рика кашляла, отплёвываясь от ворвавшейся в салон пыли. Вместе с ней кашлял и ругался Зверь — кажется, на латыни. Ветер глотал все звуки, пытавшиеся доноситься снаружи, так что никаких криков она не слышала, но в какой-то момент с просевшей крыши исчез тот нешуточный вес, а взлохмаченный Реми, свесившись вниз головой уже с другой стороны, постучал в стекло пассажирского места. 

Увидев его, Рика выматерилась так, как никогда ей не разрешали родители, — но Зверь избавил её от необходимости проявлять чудеса эквилибристики. Он просунул свою гибкую обезьянью лапу между сиденьем и дверцей — и вскоре Гамбит уже снова лез через окно, только на этот раз — ногами вперёд и внутрь, а не наружу.

Хэнк закрыл окно пассажира, Реми, перегнувшись через Рику так, чтобы не заслонять ей обзор, — окно водителя… В зеркале заднего вида клубилась пыль.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — просипела Рика, чувствуя во рту весь спектр вкуса африканских дорог.

Реми сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, ещё более отчётливо видной на жёлто-сером от пыли лице, и раскрыл перед собой веером карты, чуть подсвеченные лиловым. Алое пламя, бушевавшее в его глазах, медленно сходилось к зрачкам, а чернота расползалась к углам белков. Салон залила ослепительная мертвенно-голубая вспышка молнии, а через несколько ударов сердца вслед за ней раздался совершенно чудовищный раскат грома. И Рика расхотела спрашивать что-то ещё.

Она уже совсем не понимала, где они и куда едут, и, видимо, паника и растерянность настолько явно отражались у неё на лице, что в следующую минуту её аккуратно приподняли с сиденья за подмышки, потом она оказалась на коленях у пересевшего за руль Гамбита, а потом — кубарем перекатилась на пассажирское место, торопливо пристёгивая ремень. 

Зверь оглушительно чихал сзади, порой попадая в такт громовым раскатам — и перекрывая их. Реми орал «Марсельезу», и это было даже не фальшиво. А Рика судорожно соображала, стоит ли читать в таком положении «Отче наш», или всё-таки заклинательные песнопения старого бушменского шамана подойдут больше.

А потом перед ними возникли хищные очертания самолёта, похожего на истребитель, возникли как-то вдруг, словно с него сдёрнули какую-то плёнку, и машина наконец-то остановилась. И Рике пришлось куда-то бежать, хватаясь за кепку и прикрывая лицо ладонью, и за левый локоть её поддерживала крепкая мужская рука, а за правый — мощная звериная лапа. 

Под ногами на какой-то момент зазвенел металл трапа, потом ошеломлённую девочку куда-то усадили, зачем-то завернули в одеяло, сунули в руки бутылку с водой и пристегнули. Рика выхлебала разом треть, смачивая пересохшее, запёкшееся горло, а потом закрыла глаза и запрокинула голову, ощущая затылком мягкую кожу сиденья. Она вспомнила, что ещё ни разу не летала на самолёте…

В такие моменты полагалось бояться, и девочка честно испугалась. Потом у неё начало закладывать уши, и она поняла, что, судя по всему, пропустила процесс взлёта и самолёт уже набрал порядочную высоту. 

Кто-то потряс Рику за плечо, и она открыла глаза. Грязный как чёрт Гамбит с широченной сияющей улыбкой совал ей в руки горсть леденцов. Рика вспомнила, что их надо сосать, когда закладывает уши, и решила, что главное — не подавиться.

Самолёт стонал. Трясло так, что Рика забеспокоилась, не выльется ли из бутылки вода, и тотчас же её ополовинила, а потом сунула в рот конфету. В кабине пилота ревел Зверь, костеря какие-то приборы, и его запылённая шерсть стояла дыбом.

— Excelsior! — завопил Реми, вскидывая вверх сжатый кулак.

Салон залило сполохом очередной молнии, и Рика на пару секунд ослепла. Закрыв глаза и пережидая, пока под закрытыми веками перестанут плясать красные и зелёные искры, девочка пыталась понять, что имеет в виду её новый знакомый, но мозга хватало только на осознание того, что это — латынь, а весь лексикон разлетелся куда-то в уголки памяти.

— Excelsior!

Конфета холодила язык, шибая в нос бешеной мятой. Казалось, что самолёт надсадно рычит вместе со своим обезьяноподобным пилотом, на носу которого — вот умора! — плотно сидели аккуратные очки, спасающие от дальнозоркости.

— Excelsior!

«Всё выше, — вспомнила Рика строчку из пожелтевшего от времени учебника, пахнувшего бобами какао и мышами. — Всё выше».

А потом всё внезапно кончилось. Тряска прекратилась, самолёт выровнялся, Зверь замолчал, а в лицо Рике ударил солнечный свет. Она, щурясь, открыла глаза и увидела в иллюминаторе голубое небо и сплошную пелену чёрных туч где-то внизу, под ними, где посверкивали голубые, белые и лиловые вспышки и ворочался неслышный отсюда гром.

Они вырвались.

— Если бурю нельзя обогнать, её можно перехитрить, верно? — подмигнул девочке Реми с соседнего кресла. — Кофе, чай, печенье, мясная нарезка? Красной икры в наличии не имеем, но наши авиалинии заботятся об удобстве пассажиров, так что в следующий раз мы учтём все ваши пожелания, мадемуазель. А я ещё раз напомню, что конечная цель нашего рейса — Великобритания… Проследуем без остановок!

Рика проглотила остатки леденца и засмеялась.


	6. Прибытие

— Нет, я его не убил, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Гамбит, жуя сэндвич. — Саблезубого вообще сложно убить, и уж тем более — в таких условиях. На бегу, второпях, вскользь, когда главное — удрать поскорее и подальше… Я просто скинул его с машины. Он наверняка уже отлежался и свалил. Такому и буря не помеха. Он ведь регенерант.

Рика отпила глоток кофе из термоса. Самолёт уютно гудел, в кабине пилота Зверь насвистывал что-то бодренькое, все уже успели хоть как-то обтереться влажными салфетками, а Реми вспомнил, что сейчас время обеда и «детей надо кормить». Благо в самолёте нашёлся какой-то сухпаёк, а Рика поняла, что её желудок не только способен воспринять еду, но ещё и жадно её алчет.

— Регенерант? — переспросила она, прожевав кусок колбасы. — В смысле, как я? Это тот Логан, о котором ты говорил?

— Нет, конечно! — фыркнул Реми. — Логан — на нашей стороне. Ну, в целом. Так-то он всегда на своей… Но они с Саблезубым — единокровные братья, так что одинаковая мутация для них — это неудивительно. Вот ты… Это другое дело.

— А что, мутантов с одинаковым даром не бывает? — уточнила Рика, ёрзая под ремнями, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. — И где сейчас Логан — в школе?

— Нет его там, к сожалению, — вздохнул Реми и протянул ей яблоко. — Росомаха — зверь вольный, он часто шляется где ни попадя, подолгу не оставаясь на одном месте. Вот и сейчас пропал. Профессор его даже не ищет. У них уговор… о том, что Чарльз не лезет Логану в мозги без крайней необходимости. — Тут Реми подозрительно покосился на девочку. — Ты ведь в курсе, что Ксавье — телепат? Тебя это не пугает?

— В курсе, в курсе, — успокоила его Рика. — Я, конечно, из дикого леса дикая тварь, но телевизор иногда смотрю. Так что там с одинаковым даром?

— Ну… — сытый Гамбит довольно вздохнул и вытянул вперёд свои длинные ноги, сцепив руки на животе. — Это как сказать. Похожие — точно есть. Чарльз — телепат, но не единственный в мире: есть та же Джин Грей, но она, помимо телепатии, ещё и телекинезом владеет. Или, например, синий цвет, как у нашего, теперь уже общего друга. У него синяя — только шерсть, а есть ещё два мутанта похожего колёра. Одна из них — Мистик, ты наверняка о ней знаешь, у неё синяя кожа, но никаких признаков повышенной лохматости. А второй — Курт Вагнер, у него синяя и кожа, и короткий пушистый мех на ней. Ты с ним ещё познакомишься, он состоит в педсоставе у Чарльза.

— А что преподаёт? — поинтересовалась Рика, хрумкая огрызком. В семье Клейтонов было правило: чем больше где-то питательных веществ… А ещё она просто любила яблочные семечки.

— Литературу и актёрское мастерство. И ведёт курсы немецкого, если кому-то надо.

Рика вздохнула и скукожилась. Адреналин схлынул, накатила жестокая реальность, в голову вернулись мысли. Какой кошмар… Это же сколько предметов надо будет учить! Что-то — даже заново, а не то что подтягивать. Та же литература…

— А у вас там есть какая-нибудь особая специализация для тупых? — жалобно спросила девочка. — А то я прямо Маугли…

— Ты ж три месяца к поступлению готовилась, — поддразнил её Реми, но тут же успокоил: — Нет, нету. Но не волнуйся, если что — тебя подтянут. И исключать за недостаток знаний никто не будет. И вступительных экзаменов можешь не бояться, их нет. Ты вообще в середине года поступаешь. Главное — желание учиться и умение поглощать материал. А недостатка умственных способностей я за тобой не заметил. На, утешься шоколадкой.

Рика грызла шоколад и думала, как там дядя Мбеки. Прошла ли буря, нашли ли стоянку… Тут мысли приняли нежелательный оборот, и девочка поспешно заставила себя отвлечься на новый вопрос:

— А как Хэнк стал синим? Он таким родился, или как я, в шестнадцать?

— Вообще-то, я всё слышу! — отозвался Зверь из-за штурвала. — И из вежливости можно было бы спросить меня самого. Но я не могу отвлечься, поэтому — давай, жги, блаженный. Повествуй мою скромную историю per aspera ad astra[1].

За разговором время потекло незаметно. Гамбит рассказал про мутацию Хэнка, потом — про их знакомство, сложившуюся дружбу, про то, как его в первый раз одного пустили на поиски Зверя во время подобного «отпуска». Потом вернулся назад по хронологии и объяснил, как сам познакомился с профессором Ксавье, а до этого — с Логаном. Про свои карточные фокусы, приключения в Новом Орлеане (судя по их красочности, Рика серьёзно подозревала, что минимум четверть из них были вымышленными или хотя бы преувеличенными), про свой дар преобразовывать потенциальную энергию в кинетическую…

На какой-то момент вмешался Хэнк:

— Так, фонтан красноречия, ты себе язык не отболтал? Приготовьтесь, скоро будем снижаться и выходить из стратосферы.

Как, уже?!.. Рика недоверчиво заморгала и сверилась с телефоном.

— Но ведь…

— Мы летели три с половиной часа, ага, — ухмыльнулся Гамбит, явно наслаждаясь её непониманием. — Ну так не со скоростью пассажирского лайнера же.

— Эта красавица развивает скорость почти до трёх Махов, — довольно прогудел Зверь, щёлкая приборами. — Но мы летели на двух. В два раза быстрее скорости звука, чтоб ты понимала.

Рика прикинула, присвистнула и на всякий случай сжала обеими руками подлокотники кресла.

— Поздно спохватилась! — засмеялся Реми, проверяя, надёжно ли она пристёгнута. — И это хорошо, что у тебя воздушной болезни нет. Ты погоди, сейчас снизимся — будет на что в иллюминатор посмотреть…

И так и было. То есть, сперва, конечно, была бело-серая мгла облаков, а потом… Рика так и не поняла, в какой момент их самолёт сбросил скорость, выходя со сверхзвуковой. Видимо, он был сконструирован настолько талантливо, что находящиеся в нём пассажиры и экипаж вообще не ощущали на себе подобных перемен.

Дождавшись ободряющего кивка Гамбита, Рика приникла носом к иллюминатору, забыв даже о леденцах. А там… 

Там была Англия. Узкий пролив Ла-Манша, разбросанные цепочки мелких островков — и, наконец, сам туманный Альбион, над которым, по странному стечению обстоятельств, сейчас не было никакого тумана и даже дождевых туч. День выдался ясный, пусть и клонился уже к вечеру. А тем первым, что поразило девочку до глубины души, была, разумеется, зелень.

Зелень, зелень везде… После засушливой саванны это казалось раем земным. Аккуратные пашни, разделённые на правильные прямоугольники, леса и озёра, каких Рика живьём никогда ещё не видела, поля ветряков, казавшихся с такой высоты детскими вертушками на палочках. Девочка была готова поклясться, что видела пару старинных замков, какие она встречала на картинках в Интернете: с мощными стенами, высокими башнями, со рвом, наполненным водой… А вот эти яркие цветные коврики — это что, цветочные луга?!

И города. Большие и маленькие, мегаполисы и не очень, такие разные — и такие непохожие на её родной Город, сейчас казавшийся настолько крошечным… 

Рика со вздохом оторвалась от стекла, зажмурилась и потрясла головой, стремясь уложить в сознании подобное разноцветье.

— Непривычно? — сочувственно спросил Гамбит, касаясь её плеча. — Потерпи. Сейчас будет ещё одна неприятность, и имя ей — акклиматизация. К такому холоду и влажности ты явно не привыкла, девочка… У вас ведь зима не как у нормальных людей, а в июне начинается, да? Ну вот, считай, наша весна — как ваша зима. А в июне, наоборот, будет тепло. И если мои знания о юных мутантах меня не подводят, регенерация тебя сейчас вот никак не спасёт. Весь цикл на полгода сместится! Но это — только когда мы сядем.

Рика снова тоскливо вздохнула. Ей в очередной раз стало казаться, что соглашаться на такую авантюру было невероятной глупостью, и лучше бы она оставалась дома, где всё так привычно, безопасно, тепло и… одиноко. Нетушки! Отступать некуда, позади — фюзеляж! Или как там называется хвостовая часть самолёта…

— Захожу на посадку! — громогласно объявил Зверь, и Гамбит мягко подтолкнул Рику локтем:

— Смотри! Мы над школой.

И Рика снова залипла. Потому что это опять была зелень, и озеро, и аккуратные аллеи парка, и не совсем аккуратные — лесопарка, а посреди всего этого уютно устроился очень красивый особняк, сам похожий на маленький замок. 

Хэнк ещё что-то пробурчал про баскетбольную площадку, с которой в это время дня не сгонишь молодёжь. Но Рика его не поняла, а переспросить не успела: её вниманием опять завладел Реми, бесцеремонно принявшийся то приглаживать, то ерошить её волосы, бормоча себе под нос:

— Ну, с одной стороны, тебе бы выглядеть прилично: всё-таки, школа Ксавье, а не абы что. Как туда с грязным носом? Вот ещё пятно на щеке, где там у меня салфетка?.. А с другой стороны — ты жертва! Жертва моего произвола и варварского перелёта из жаркой Африки в промозглую Англию! Ты должна выглядеть соответственно, чтобы всем было понятно!

Рика смеялась, морщила нос и терпела. Доверие, развившееся к этому обаятельному балагуру, которого она вот только с утра поила пивом, было каким-то животным, на уровне инстинктов, и практически безграничным.

Когда её наконец признали годной к встрече с «высоким начальством», самолёт уже сел. Да так мягко, что Рика не почувствовала толчка. Она отстегнула ремни, и Гамбит тут же укутал её в свой плащ, наплевав на то, что он волочится по полу.

С тихим шипением отодвинулась дверца и выдвинулся трап, впуская в кабину волну воздуха настолько прохладного и свежего, что Рика чуть не захлебнулась. Африканская зима, говорите?! Но даже в сезон дождей на родине Рики не бывало такого насыщенного влагой ветра… 

Реми крепко обнял девочку за плечи, не давая пошатнуться и упасть. И потом легонько подтолкнул в спину: пошли, мол.

А там, внизу, на другом конце трапа, на большой зелёной поляне их уже ждал пожилой лысый человек в инвалидной коляске. И когда Рика на негнущихся ногах подковыляла к нему, он мягко улыбнулся, и лучистые морщинки вокруг его глаз разошлись вверх и в стороны.

— Здравствуй, Федерика Клейтон, — сказал профессор Чарльз Ксавье, протягивая руку своей новой студентке. И его же голос раздался в голове Рики, пока она пожимала эту руку, только губы профессора уже не двигались: — _«Добро пожаловать в школу для одарённых подростков. Добро пожаловать в Особняк Икс»._

* * *

[1]Через тернии к звёздам (лат.).  
[назад]


End file.
